


Saved

by Valika



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here you can find a book cover, an illustration - a photo manip - and a trailer video for the story "Saved" written by AJsRandom for After Camlann Merlin Big Bang 2016. This is the story of what should have happened to Morgana after she was healed by Aithusa at the end of Season 4.<br/>The credit for the photos are used here goes to <a href="http://www.farfarawaysite.com/merlin/index.html">Merlin's Keep</a>.</p>
<p>The music is used for the trailer: Heart of Courage by Two Steps from Hell.</p>
<p>My notes regarding these pieces of work can be read at my <a href="http://valika56.livejournal.com/56885.html">Livejournal</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842955) by [AJsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom). 



Click on the thumbnails for full size image.

[](http://imgbox.com/jKStlNxP)

[](http://imgbox.com/Di0thZdG)

Password: Aithusa

[Saved](https://vimeo.com/178951108) from [Valika](https://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com)

Here is the [download link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vm5s1pn0l15qiln/Saved_final.wmv) of the video. (21 MB WMV from Mediafire)


End file.
